


a silver lining climbing on my desire

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Matthias & Maxime (2019)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Probably ooc, Self-Indulgent, Tags Are Hard, set during maxs going away party at shariffs house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Frank's leaning down to kiss Rivette again when the door swings open, Brass stumbling halfway into the room, “fuck, this isn’t the bathroom” he gurgles, before his eyes seem to focus and his mouth falls open. By now Frank has shifted to look around at the man, both Rivette and Frank are dead silent. “Shiiit- that’s fucking wild,” he laughs, pointing at the two like they’re the butt end of the hilarity. He stares at them for a moment longer before Brass pivots dangerously quickly on his very wobbly legs, “I gotta tell Shariff,” he hiccups, and then he’s charging up the hall shouting for the other man.“Well…” Frank turns back to Rivette, looking down at him with an uncaring smirk, before he presses a quick kiss to his lips, hand tapping Rivette’s cheek as he pulls back, “guess I better go get him, I’ll see you out there.”
Relationships: Marc-Antoine Rivette/Frank
Kudos: 7





	a silver lining climbing on my desire

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic for this pairing so this is probably going to get like, 100 reads?? but idc, this pairing really slapped me across the face during the film because frank is such a flirt with the boys but like he just couldnt leave rivette alone, and then this pairing didn't leave me alone so here we are.
> 
> title is from 'R U Mine?' by the Arctic Monkeys

Rivette isn’t quite sure if it’s the weed, the beer or the orgasm itself that makes the room spin so violently around him as he floats down from his high. Underneath him the bed feels like it’s full of water, rocking him around gently, making him feel light as a feather. It’s only when he lets his legs fall flat against the mattress that the nice, light, floaty feeling dissipates and is instead replaced by the creeping acknowledgement of how wet and sticky his underwear now feels.

“I cannot believe you just convinced me to fuck with my underwear on, shit”

From beside him he hears Frank hum a long, low note, and from the corner of his eye he watches the other man roll onto his side till he’s propped on an elbow, raking a hand through his hair, now matted and clumpy with sweat. “Awh babe, don’t be so boring,” he grumbled, sliding a hand up over Rivette’s stomach until it’s batted away, Frank pulling his hand back with a chuckle. “Besides, you’d need to be at least eighty percent soberer to get out of all your clothes, maybe ninety with your fucking rich boy shit.”

Rivette scoffs, rolling his eyes, “I’m wearing a turtleneck and jeans, douchebag.” If he’s honest, apart from the disgusting mess he’d made of his underwear, frotting like sixteen year olds had its perks- most notably the fact that it made coming take that much longer that Rivette had enough time to enjoy the view of Frank’s shoulders as he grind against him, hair almost glowing golden with the light shining down on it. When he was younger he remembered envying the way Frank filled out so nicely with age, how his broad shoulders and lean torso made Rivette feel impossibly gangly and lanky, but once they’d started hooking up a year on he couldn’t bring himself to be as het up about it.

“Why does your name have to be Frank? Every time we fuck I feel like I’m calling out to a sixty year old man.”

“I thought you liked old, old men,” Frank’s was again chuckling, shuffling closer until he could pull himself on top of Rivette, squishing him down into the mattress. Rivette once again parted his legs to accommodate the other man, grimacing as his wet underwear were pressed against his skin by Frank’s weight. Those long, curly blond strands tickling his face as Frank leaned in, mouth hot against Rivette’s ear, “does it make you think of your teacher, Rivette? Or does Mr. Francis do it better?”

In the quiet space between their bodies, Rivette hisses back at him “fuck you,” and then a second later he shoves the blond off of him “and I cannot believe you made me call you that in front of the guys! It was one time!”

“Couldn’t have my baby feeling neglected,” he tutted, making kissy noises at the disgruntled man, “you loved it, you just don’t want to make Matt feel bad about our successful sex life.”

Rivette sighed, shaking his head, “he has been so weird since he kissed Max. That fucking speech at dinner? Wanted to smack him, poor Max having to deal with his emotionally congested bullshit so close to his departure.”

“He acted the same after they made out in highschool, goddamn depressing. Shariff’s lucky he wasn’t there to deal with it the first time around.”

“He’s gonna regret being a douche when Max leaves and he’ll only have his right hand to get him off.”

Frank makes a face, eyebrow quirking and bottom lip sticking out slightly, “what about Sarah?”

“Why do you think she’s not here tonight? She’s over Matt’s shit too, probably knows why he’s such a bitch considering she saw the film.”

“Wow, look at my little psychology major figuring it all out,” Frank chuckles, once again shuffling closer, this time reaching his hand out to tip Rivette’s chin to look at him, sealing his lips over the others in a way he only does when he’s high or drunk. The conversation is forgotten, and Frank manages to wriggle half onto Rivette, straddling a thigh, grinding down lazily more for the feel than for another fuck. Rivette lets his hands press into thick blond hair, sinking down through the strands until he reaches scalp, where he then curls his fingers and pulls, forcing their lips together that bit harder, _enjoying it while it lasts_.

_Such a nice mouth,_ Rivette thinks blearily as he licks against Frank’s lips, enjoying the fullness of his bottom lip and looking forward to seeing how pink they’d look once they part. They looked exquisite wrapped around a cock too- so pink and wet, and even against the will of the logical part of his brain, between the mental image of Frank sucking cock and the feeling of him grinding so slowly against the inside of Rivette’s thigh, he felt his own cock stir in his increasingly uncomfortable underwear.

Rivette hums against the other man’s lips, a hand slipping from the thick tangle of blond to grab a fistful of the back of Frank’s shirt, pulling helplessly at the fabric. He can feel Frank’s erection against his thigh now- thick and heavy and hot. There was nothing quite like the feeling of Frank’s cock dragging up against his insides. When he was younger he used to imagine he could see it poking up through the skin of his stomach, of course he never did, but it always sure felt like he could.

“You need to come over before Max leaves and we’re too depressed to fuck” Rivette murmured against Frank’s mouth breathily, grinning at the laborious groan that slipped from between Frank’s lips, the blond grinding down roughly against Rivette’s thigh.

“I gotta help him pack, babe,” there’s a mouth against Rivette’s neck, then a hot tongue dragging up over his pulse, trailing up his neck, across his cheek until Frank can press their mouth’s together again. “Then I’ll probably have to make sure Matt doesn’t do anything stupid for a day or two,” there’s a flash of teeth against Rivette’s lip, and a nice, slow roll of Frank’s hips, “then I’m all yours.”

Frank pulls back enough to look down at Rivette, all bleary-eyed and dazed, and Frank’s lips part in a grin as he laughs airily at Rivette’s expression. He’s leaning down to kiss Rivette again when the door swings open, Brass stumbling halfway into the room, “fuck, this isn’t the bathroom” he gurgles, before his eyes seem to focus and his mouth falls open. By now Frank has shifted to look around at the man, both Rivette and Frank are dead silent. “Shiiit- that’s fucking wild,” he laughs, pointing at the two like they’re the butt end of the hilarity. He stares at them for a moment longer before Brass pivots dangerously quickly on his very wobbly legs, “I gotta tell Shariff,” he hiccups, and then he’s charging up the hall shouting for the other man.

“Well…” Frank turns back to Rivette, looking down at him with an uncaring smirk, before he presses a quick kiss to his lips, hand tapping Rivette’s cheek as he pulls back, “guess I better go get him, I’ll see you out there.” Just like that, Frank is up on his feet, and Rivette watches silently, still stunned, as the blond reaches into his jeans, visibly shifting his erection in his underwear, before he’s strutting out of the room and up the hall after Brass.

Rivette lays there for many long minutes, until he turns onto his side and wonders, not for the first time, why the _fuck_ he let himself come in his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
